Kiss Me Sensei!
by soda-denial
Summary: Kakashi/Naruto, Kakashi/Sakura, Kakashi/Sasuke. A series of oneshots about Kakashi and his three students. All are in alternate universes.
1. Naruto

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing of importance.

**Characters** : Naruto, Kakashi

**Warnings** : Male/Male, Teacher/Student.

* * *

**Kiss Me Sensei!  
(Naruto)  
**

**"H**ey! Kakashi-sensei! Can I have a kiss?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to his sensei.

Kakashi looked over at him, smiling. "Naruto . . . Why in the world would you want a kiss from me?" he asked. Naruto smiled back.

"Because I like you, sensei," he replied, more innocently than normal. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, I'm not a pedophile, I'm not going to kiss you."

Naruto sighed. "I know you're not a pedophile, but one kiss isn't gonna change that!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Naruto, why do you want a kiss so badly?" he asked.

Naruto looked down. "I-I . . . miss Sasuke . . ." he replied, fake tears springing into his eyes.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, why would I kiss you, if you miss Sasuke?" he asked.

Naruto looked up, giving Kakashi a puppy-dog look. "I'm really lonely!" he wailed. "Please?! Just one kiss?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Did you and Sasuke ever kiss?"

Naruto blushed a little. "Well, it was an accident . . . but, yeah, we did," he addmitted.

"And since you miss Sasuke, you want me to kiss you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's blush was eliminated, and he nodded, excitedly. "Yeah! Believe it!"

Kakashi sighed. He would never admit it, but he was quite confused by Naruto's extreme urge to have a kiss from him. Kakashi glanced around, to try and find any sign of Sakura or Kiba, who could possibly have a camera to take a picture of this.

Kakashi saw no one there, and looked back at Naruto. He sighed once more.

"Please?" Naruto asked again.

Kakashi put one hand on Naruto's shoulder, and pulled him closer. Naruto blinked rapidly. He had no idea that his sensei was actually gonna kiss him.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes as Kakashi began to lean in.

Feeling the cloth, and the lips underneath, Naruto's face went pink. He pressed against Kakashi's lips with his own, feeling electrictity run through his body.

Kakashi broke it a minute later, and as soon as their faces weren't attached, Naruto threw his arms around his teacher.

"Thanks so much, sensei!" he yelled.

Kakashi attempted to push him off. "Hey!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Get off!"

Naruto let go, then grinned. "Kakashi-sensei, thanks for the kiss!" he yelled, running away, the grin not leaving his face.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Naruto's small frame race away.

"Naruto should miss Sasuke more often," he said, opening his book.

* * *

-cough-  
Yeah. I did just die a little inside too.

-Taryn


	2. Sakura

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing... mehobo

**Characters** : Sakura, Kakashi

**Warnings** : Teacher/Student

* * *

**Kiss Me Sensei!  
(Sakura)**

**'I**'m so gonna get gim today!' Sakura thought.

'Cha! You'd better!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura looked up. Sasuke had just arrived at the bridge, purposely looking away from her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke still avoided her, even though she hadn't said a word to him in at least a week. And that would be when Naruto ran up.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo Sasuke-teme!" he exclaimed, energetically.

"Ohayo Naruto," Sakura replied in an annoyed tone. It's not that Naruto still annoyed her as much, just it was more of a habit.

Sasuke gave Naruto a slight nod as a greeting. Naruto perched himself on the railing, balancing himself so that he wouldn't fall in the river, and have to have Sasuke save him . . . again.

They waited there for a few hours before Kakashi decided to show up.

"Hey! Before you ask, I was lost on the road of life, so that's why I'm late!" he explained, happily.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. When Naruto noticed he was the only one yelling, he glanced at Sakura, curiously. She was just standing there, staring at Kakashi.

"Well, I don't actually have any missions for you guys today, so you can just spar with each other!" Kakashi said, smiling as he opened his book.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately headed over to another clearing, arguing the entire way.

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura, only to discover that she was staring at him with an odd expression on her face. She slowly walked up to him.

"Sensei..." she said, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Kakashi's arm, very lightly.

Kakashi looked down at her, worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You're not sick are you?"

'DAMMIT KAKASHI!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'Just kiss him already Sakura!'

Sakura smirked, leaned up, and pressed her lips onto Kakashi's with a controlling force. Her smirk grew as Kakashi made a surprised movement.

When she backed off, Kakashi stared at her.

"Sakura, I think you're sick. You may want to go home," he told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, surprised how thick her sensei could be. "I'm not sick, Kakashi-sensei, I've just . . . wanted to do that for so long," she replied.

Kakashi smiled at her then played with a piece of her hair.

"Sakura-chan . . ." he mumbled, kissing her.

Inner Sakura was jumping for joy. 'Yeah! Kakashi's kissing us! Cha! We got a hot sensei!' she yelled.

* * *

Even more dead inside.  
Ughh.

-Taryn


	3. Sasuke

**Disclaimer** : I still own nothing . . . Except my dreams. -dreams-

**Characters** : Sasuke, Kakashi

**Warnings** : Male/Male, Student/Teacher.

* * *

**Kiss Me Sensei!  
(Sasuke)**

**K**akashi chuckled as he watched Sasuke train.

Recently, Sasuke had been avoiding Kakashi, and the pervert sensei was pretty sure that the Uchiha had fallen in love with him. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to watch over Sasuke.

Kakashi found himself rather intrigued by Sasuke's apparent love. He wondered how the boy managed to fall in love with him.

Sasuke suddenly stopped training and glared up at Kakashi.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, coldly.

Kakashi looked down at him, from the tree that he was perched on. He noted Sasuke's stutter.

"I'm watching you!" Kakashi exclaimed, hopping down from his spot and landing beside his student. Sasuke automatically hopped a few feet away from Kakashi.

Kakashi saw a hint of blush on Sasuke's face, and grinned.

"Sasuke, I want you to come here," Kakashi said, sternly.

Sasuke glared at him. "No." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, I need you right here," Kakashi said, not suggestively at all.

Sasuke's face lit up. "Wha-What?!" he asked, loudly.

Kakashi couldn't explain why he had the odd feeling to try and see what Sasuke's face felt like. Kakashi paused, then hopped over to Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately hopped away. Kakashi sighed, and pursued the dark-haired boy. Kakashi caught him by the arm.

"Sasuke, I'm your sensei, you're supposed to listen to me!"

Sasuke glared at the older man. "Fine," he replied, coldly, and he stopped trying to escape Kakashi's grip. Kakashi let him go.

Kakashi smiled. "What do you want!?" Sasuke asked, as cold as before.

The silver haired man continued smiling and took a small step closer to his student. Sasuke managed to resist the urge to run away. Kakashi's smile grew into a grin.

"Are you scared of me now?" Kakashi asked, trying to act too weird. Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"No! Why would I be scared of you!?" he yelled, quite out of the character he tried so hard to form himself into.

Kakashi, in his mind, was cracking up. Sasuke was hilarious when he was embarrassed and nervous.

"Well, if you're not scared, then come here," Kakashi said, holding out his hand. Sasuke gave his teacher a dirty look, but still took cautious steps towards the man.

Once he was beside Kakashi's held out hand, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. In a second, he had the raven in an embrace.

"What . . . What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He began to squirm, trying to get away.

Kakashi just smiled and kissed the side of Sasuke's head. the said boy stopped moving completely and turned and stared at the man.

Kakashi smiled and pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a small kiss. Pulling back a moment later, he grinned.

"Sasuke, you're so strange!" he exclaimed as the boy stood there, speechless, nothing but a bright red blush covering his face.

* * *

Blargh.  
I don't enjoy.

-Taryn


End file.
